Reencontro
by Shakinha
Summary: Depois de morto na batalha de Hogwarts, Remus é recebido do outro lado por uma pessoa especial. Slash. SiRem.


**Reencontro**

Remus abriu os olhos e a primeira coisa que pensou foi que não sabia onde estava. Há um minuto estava duelando com Dolohov e agora estava acordando em um lugar totalmente desconhecido. Ele olhou em volta, buscando por algo que fosse familiar aos seus olhos, mas o que via era um lugar amplo que parecia um salão com grandes janelas e uma porta em um canto. Era como um salão de festas, com mesas e cadeiras, mas completamente vazio, exceto pela presença de Remus.

- Que lugar é esse? – Ele perguntou mais a si mesmo, pois não havia mais ninguém ali.

Ou era o que ele pensava.

- Não sei. – Uma voz respondeu de um dos cantos.

Remus se virou, assustado, pois para ele não havia mais ninguém ali. Para sua surpresa, viu Sirius sentado em uma das cadeiras do lado oposto ao que ele estava.

- S-sirius?

- Oi Remus.

- Você... Você está...

- Estou aqui. Vim te receber.

Lupin estava confuso. Primeiro, acordava em um lugar estranho daqueles e agora estava falando com Sirius, que estava morto há dois anos. Ele se sentia feliz, até aliviado, de encontrar Sirius ali, mas continuava confuso.

- Sirius, que lugar é esse? Como eu vim parar aqui?

Sirius apenas sorriu e balançou a cabeça.

- Tantas perguntas, não? Mas não se apresse, teremos todo o tempo que precisarmos aqui. Sente-se aqui ao meu lado.

Não precisou pedir duas vezes. Logo estavam sentados lado a lado, algo que sentiam falta de fazer. Remus tinha tanta coisa para perguntar, mas Sirius parecia tão tranqüilo que ele se acalmou com mais facilidade. Sirius, ainda sorrindo, disse:

- É tão bom te ver de novo. - E o abraçou.

Remus retribuiu o abraço.

- Senti tanto a sua falta, Sirius.

Não se sabe quanto tempo ficaram abraçados, sem trocar palavras. Quando se soltaram, Remus foi o primeiro a dizer alguma coisa.

- Pensei que nunca mais fosse te ver.

- E eu sabia que um dia iria te reencontrar. Estava te esperando.

- Me esperando? – Remus finalmente juntou as peças. – Isso quer dizer que... Que eu estou...

- Morto? – Sirius completou. – É. Sinto dizer, mas essa é a verdade.

Remus se levantou e começou a andar de um lado para o outro.

- Mas eu não posso estar morto. E a batalha? E os outros? Harry, Dora... E Teddy?

- Não se preocupe. Eu também fiquei assim quando descobri o que tinha acontecido. Levei um pouco mais de tempo para cair a ficha do que você. Depois você vai poder ter notícias dos outros. Eu vim apenas te receber.

- Não sabia que havia alguém designado para me receber no além.

- Todos têm alguém para recebê-los no além.

- Quem veio te receber?

- James.

Os dois ficaram quietos. Remus voltou a se sentar, pensativo.

- Então não posso mais ajudar na batalha?

- Tecnicamente, não.

- Droga...

- Ei, não fique assim. Você fez a sua parte. Todos fizemos, ou não estaríamos aqui. E veja pelo lado bom: estamos juntos novamente.

- Sirius... É tão bom estar com você novamente. Tem tanta coisa que eu queria te dizer.

- Você vai ter muito tempo para me dizer o que quiser.

Sirius se aproximou, tocando o rosto de Remus. A mão dele estava quente, como se ainda estivessem vivos. Remus abaixou a cabeça.

- Sinto muito.

- Por quê?

- Por ter me casado...

Sirius olhou para cima.

- Você não acha que eu queria que você passasse o resto da sua vida sozinho, não é? No início foi difícil aceitar, mas com o tempo você aprende muitas coisas por aqui. Na verdade, para mim era difícil aceitar a maioria das coisas. Sabe, estar morto, ter que te deixar, nunca mais poder te abraçar ou te beijar, nem conversar com você... Pensei que ia abandonar meu afilhado na hora em que ele mais precisava de mim... Isso me deixou transtornado. Mas James me ajudou. Encontrei muitas pessoas aqui, pessoas que me ajudaram a entender.

- Vou poder encontrá-los também?

- É claro que vai. Ou você acha que o outro lado se resume a isso aqui?

Os dois riram.

Sirius voltou a se aproximar de Remus.

- Senti muito a sua falta. – Ele sussurrou antes de beijá-lo.

- Eu também. – Disse Remus após o beijo. – Eu ainda te amo. Muito.

- Nunca deixei de te amar.

Após um novo beijo, voltaram a se abraçar.

- E então? – Disse Sirius, sem soltar o abraço. – Pronto para viver sua nova vida?

- Não sei...

- Vou estar ao seu lado. Sempre.

Remus soltou Sirius e segurou sua mão.

- Para onde vamos agora?

- Para um lugar melhor. Venha.

Sirius se levantou, ainda segurando a mão de Remus, e, juntos, andaram até a porta, para atravessá-la rumo ao outro lado.

**N/A:** Fic escrita para participar do jogo Casa dos Gritos, da seção SiRem do 6V. Espero que tenha ficado legal.

Reviews?


End file.
